


Expecting

by hockeygirlmaddy



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Artificial Insemination, Breastfeeding, Male Lactation, Mpreg, Mpreg Birth, Windows 95 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 08:02:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19825921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hockeygirlmaddy/pseuds/hockeygirlmaddy
Summary: Have you ever wondered how Windows OS systems are made? Well, you're about to find out.





	1. Chapter 1

And so it was January 1994, and Bill was ready for another OS. Now, in order to "impregnate" himself with another OS, Bill's friend, Steve Ballmer, made the OS in serum/liquid form, and inseminate himself by shooting the liquified version of Windows 95 up his...well, you know.

 _Well, here goes._ Bill thought, naked, lying spread eagle on his bedroom floor, eyeing the clear, thick substance in the inseminator. He now sat up, and aligned the tip of the thing to his hole. Wanting to get it over with, he shoved some of the thing in.

"Ah! Ooohh." Bill exclaimed, then calmly sighed as the penile-shaped instrument rested inside of him. 

_Well, here goes. 1,2,3!_ *squirt!*

In the liquid OS went into Gates's system, him yelping out in ecstasy as the lukewarm, viscous substance shot into him, looking for the perfect place within his womb to start its development. 

"Ahhhh. *sigh*"

Yep, it was in. 


	2. Chapter 2

Bill wiped off the remaining slick as he stored the equipment away. Right now, he could already feel the liquid Win95 already meeting his womb, and beginning the month-long process of becoming a physical, usable OS.

"Ahh. That feels good. Now, to have a little something to help it grow." Bill always ate after a good OS impregnating, and today, it was a burger and fries, because why not? (idk)

As soon as Bill took his first bite of sandwich, he felt the first of Win95 greet its creator with a gentle kick.

"Aww, is my little 'Winnie 95' hungry? Well, here it comes!" He ate whilst sitting in his Porsche in a parking lot.

Bill winced and whimpered as the thing danced around as he got used to where he was.

"Aww. There, there. Eat your lunch. _I'm here."_ He rubbed his hand over his soon-to-be bump, feeling 95's energetic exploration of Bill's womb.

Now that he was finally done with his lunch, time to show off Melinda his bundle of joy.


	3. Chapter 3

"Aww, he's soo happy to be in you!" Melinda said, playfully poking the now rounded belly of her significant other. Unfortunately, 95 did not care for it much, as he replied with annoyed punches to the flesh of Bill's insides.

"Ah! Uh, Melinda, honey, little baby 95 doesn't really like that."

"He doesn't? Well, Mommy's sorry." She said as she gently stroked Bill's tummy. His insides calmed down.

"Ahhh. That's it. 95 _looooves_ that!"

Melinda laid her head upon the exposed swell of Bill's bump, only to hear faint sounds she guessed were those alert/notification sounds.

"My, my my! He sure is growing fast! Before we know it, little baby 95 will be welcomed into this world. 

"Yeah. All of them aren't too long to wait for." 


	4. Chapter 4

As the weeks went on, Melinda watched as Bill's gut went from a rounded bulge, to a fully formed bump.

It was true.

95 was ready any day now.

And she had to be prepared.

Flash-forward to the night before Bill's expected due date. Him and Melinda were sitting on their couch, Bill's bump out in the open, watching some kind of romantic comedy. Of course, Bill had to hog the popcorn, for he was having a craving attack. Melinda leaned in even closer to Bill, nearing his bump, watching him wince as another contraction ripped through him, causing him to harshly grip the remote.

"Shh. It's ok, just go with it honey. We're almost there." And with that, they watched on into the night, until they dozed off into deep slumber.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Bill's water broke at exactly 4:30 in the morning. Melinda awoke from his cries, Bill's spot on the sofa and the carpet in front of it soaked. Then, it hit her. And there was Bill, on that very same floor, curled up in immense pain.

"OWWWW! AHHHHH! _*hiss*_ LINDA! IT'S T-TIME!" he shouted through a contraction. She then took care of the preparations and they were off.

On their way, Bill, riding shot gun kept on shrieking and groaning in pain. 

"Bill, just breathe."

"Y-yeah. Oww! _Hurts!_ " 

Finally, they were there. Bill then got situated, hospital gown and all. Melinda was finally allowed in his room, along with Steve Ballmer, a close friend of theirs.

"Steve? What're you doing here" Bill asked, lying in his hospital bed.

"I helped, remember? I made that serum last month?! That, and c'mon! We're buddies! And I wanna just see the look on your face when you find out who your midwife is!" he snickered. "More like a mid-husband, if you know what I mean." he whispered to Melinda. 

"W-what? Who is--"

Then, the guy came out of hiding. Hippie-looking, not much facial hair.

_Nu-uh! It can't be!_

But it was.

What do ya know?! Steve Jobs was delivering Bill's baby OS, and there he was, between Bill's wide-spread-out legs, like it was nothing!

"Why, hello there, Bill." Steve looked at Bill's exposed "area", giving a snarky, "I know what I just saw" look.

"Ohh. Steve, please, at least make this easy--AAAHHH!" Bill cried out in pain, for 95 was finally leaving his womb, and was sliding into where it came in.

"Shhh. Relax, honey. It will all be over with soon."

Bill hissed as a strong contraction allowed his hole to open up.

"C'mon, Bill, He's comin' on out. Just breathe."

Gates just lied there, his face expressing various emotions of pain as he pushed and shoved His hole stretching open even more, baby 95 begun to crown. Steve could see the first two (red and green) "panes" of the classic Windows logo hanging out of Bill. The rest of the thing squirmed and tried to get out on its own, much to Bill's displeasure. Bill took one final, gratuitous look at Ballmer and Melinda, who were encouraging him on.

"C'mon! One last push!" He took Melinda's words of advice, and pushed. Pushed.

PUSHED.

"Grrrrr, AAAAAGGHH!" Bill let his pain run right out of him in blood-curdling screams, growls, and shouts. The contractions were becoming longer, harder, and even more painful than before. His ass, as well as his dick, were raging with the rush of strength being produced and pushed through them. Then, it finally came. Bill nodded to his colleagues, shut his eyes, and forced his newborn OS out, as he watched bright, firework flashes before his eyes, pressure finally settling. Bill felt a jolt of endorphins "knock" him into ecstasy, where he could swear he just came the hardest he ever did.

It was all quiet. It was as if he either pushed himself into unconsciousness, or even a coma. With a series shaky sighs, a sweat-drenched Bill Gates came back to Earth, a couple male and a female voice cheering indistinctly. 

_Was it over?_

_Was he done?_

Then, his ears and mind became conscious enough to make out words in those very cheers.

"Yay! you did it honey!"

"He looks beautiful, Bill!"

And there was Jobs, on the side opposite side of his bed, holding something bundled in a cute, light blue blanket.

It _was_ over.

_Here he was._


	5. Chapter 5

A beautiful, breathtaking Win95 logo was what's wrapped in it. Bill just _had_ to look at him. And he did. 

He was the most damn beautiful OS he had ever seen in his life. Reminded him of when he did the same thing when he had DOS in this very room. Baby Win95 then cried out his signature startup song, to ensure he was born, alive, and breathing.

"Yes, yes." Bill cooed to his newborn. Then, another problem arose. Win95 began pawing for Bill's chest. Bill had to breastfeed him.

"Oh, you need privacy?" Jobs asked. "All right." He motioned for Ballmer and Melinda to go out into the hall with him.

In his alone time, Bill gathered up the confidence to peel down the hospital gown that was covering his left breast. An extremely excited Win95 got its wish granted, as it climbed upon the soft mound, latching on the teat and immediately suckling. _And did it feel good!_

"That's nice." Bill moaned, as he concentrated on nothing but his milk being gently sucked out to feed his young. Well, here comes the "problem" part. You see, having a liquid being sucked out of him... _ahem_ , _"aroused"_. So, here he is, lying in a hospital bed, breastfeeding his OS, drained of energy from labor, all with a raging boner right out in plain view. 

_Oh well, I'll just explain it to 'em._

95 slowed his suckling to a stop, emptying his left breast. He was done. He just fell asleep on Bill's chest.

"All right. You can come back in." 

Jobs welcomed the 2 visitors back in, quietly. Melinda gasped, and put on a "d'awww!" smile, as she instantly saw 95 asleep on Bill's chest.

"All right, you will go back home , Bill, in about 2-3 days." Jobs told him.

 _It was worth it,_ Bill thought.

_Every, last, second._


	6. Chapter 6

Everything's settled. Bill's back home, with Ballmer, Melinda, and baby 95. Bill was taking it easy, watching relaxation programs, 95 curled up in his crib, Steve right next to him.

"Oh, Bill, even after OS-birth, you _still_ are handsome as usual! How do you do it?" he asked, nuzzling Bill's neck. Bill cradled Steve's head, where Steve became adventurous. He began to lick his right nipple through his PJ shirt. To that, Bill lustfully sighed, using his hand to ward Steve off, unsuccessfully.

"S-Steve, stop. I'm tired."

"But Bill!" Steve plead like a child.

"Steve, seriously."

Steve flashed him with puppy eyes.

" _*sigh*_ OK." Bill pulled down his PJ top, Steve taking in the nipple immediately.

"Mmm. That's it. _Have it all._ " The milk unfortunately didn't come out at first, so Steve had to do a little extra work. He closed his eyes as he sucked a bit harder. Then, it happened. Sweet, creamy, almost hot lactation finally hit Steve's tongue.

"Aww, yeah. _That's wonderful, Steve_. _"_

Ballmer showed off even more of his breast in his mouth, melting down its owner emotionally. 

"Yes, yes, _yesss!_ " Bill was on the verge of climax, and climax he did, all over the floor, Steve taking interest and lapping it up.

"Your milk taste nice, Bill. I _love_ it." It took a while before Bill replied with just a simple "Thanks". 


End file.
